Standing Up
by Ijusttaserdyou
Summary: The Battle of the Camps is over, leaving Travis without his other half. Read about how Travis goes through life without Katie, but with others to help him along the road. Second Book: read Wait For Me?
1. On Your Feet

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while! but I felt like I didn't know what to do next. So here are the shoutouts. I can handle the contsructive criticism, btw. **  
**Reyna G. Daughter of Bellona**  
**Nicolexoxo2715**  
**Spiced Ham (Guest) **  
**So, hoping for more but, I'll deal. Also, If you liked this story, and the other ones I've written, you should follow me because they all tie in with each other in the end. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

_No one's p.o.v._  
Connor walked over to his brother. They had just finished Katie's shroud burning, and everyone could tell that Travis was devastated. "Hey, man. You comin' for dinner?" Travis shook his head, shoulders shaking. Connor sighed, "Okay." He started to turn but stopped and put a hand on Travis's shoulder. "I'm here for you okay?" His voice was softer than usual. He turned on his heel, and high-tailed it over to the food, announcing to the cabin that Travis wasn't coming.  
Travis felt horrible. He had like Katie since forever, and losing her had killed his spirit. His eyes had lost their sparkle and he hadn't laughed in a week. It had only been a week, and she was already every where. He couldn't go anywhere for refuge. A sob got choked in his throat every time he went to the strawberry fields. Gods knew he couldn't even breath straight if he tried to go into the forest. Every place there was a memory, a fight, a touch, or a smile that they shared. So, where could he go, really? He trudged back to his cabin and collapsed into his bunk. He crashed through the barrier between night and day, and slipped from the fingers of awareness into the bliss of sleep.

* * *

TIMELASPTIMELASPTIMELASPTMKMZSMISNIEBISNKNSWEBKINS!

* * *

Connor was tired of his brother acting like there was no tomorrow. It showed every time he went to training. He couldn't even pull off a decent prank! Travis parried Sam's blow each time, but his heart wasn't into it. Sam disarmed Travis, and drop-kicked him onto the ground, snickering. Once Travis had dusted himself off, Connor pulled him to the side. "Travis, are you ok?" Travis snorted. Connor's comforting look vanished from his face and Travis's eyes got wide as he flew onto the ground, bloody nose and all. Connor shook out his fist as Travis stood up. "Hey, what was that for?!"  
"You're not being normal."  
"Of course not! Why do you think I'm not being normal?"  
"You tell me!"  
"Well maybe it's because, I've lost Katie."  
Well would Katie want you to act like this? Would she want you to mope around? Or would she want you to live your life? To go on living. Travis, I haven't been able to pull off a prank in so long! It's because you're not there. You're my bro."  
Travis was silent. He walked up to Connor and broke out another one of his now-seldom grins. "Wanna take the Athena kid's blueprints?" Connor smirked and followed his brother towards Cabin 8. Oh yeah, he wouldn't have that twinkle in his eye for a while, maybe not for years. But he had his brother back, and for that, he was grateful.

* * *

**Whatcha think? I'll accept flames. I'm a tough cookie. There will be more so cookies for all who review!**


	2. On The Way To The Arena

**Hey guys! It's me, again. Thanks for reading (though I'm pretty sure no one reviewed.) Only one shout out this time: DaughterOfAwesomeMusic. (::)Yay! Anyway; onto the story!**

* * *

Connor walked along the path towards the sword fighting arena. It had been a week since his outburst, and Travis had been the best he had been since the incident with Katie. They had only sabotaged the Athena kids's plans three or four times, but it was a start. Connor was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone coming his way, and they were soon on the ground. He stood up. "Oh, jeez! Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

He dusted himself off and extended a hand to the figure on the ground. She looked up. She had curly blonde hair with colorful streaks pulled back in a ponytail and green eyes. It was hard to tell who's child she was, but if he had to guess, he would say Demeter. "Thanks!" She smiled and grasped his hand, pulling herself off the ground. "I'm Axela." He smirked," That's not a usual name. Uh- sorry. I'm Connor. Are you new?" She smiled," No, but I was on the way to the arena. Where are you going?"  
"Same."  
"Cool."  
"So, who's you're parent?"  
"Undecided."  
"Really? How old are you." Connor's eyes widened. " I mean- it's okay if- you don't have to-"  
Axela laughed, and Connor blushed furiously. "It's fine. In fifteen." At this point they had reached the arena. "So, do you know who you're facing today?" Axela quirked her eyebrow and smirked, putting weight on the hip with her in her pockets. Connor opened the door," I guess we'll find out won't we?" Alexa rolled her eyes, but walked in the door anyway."Thank you my good sir," she bantered with a British accent. "You're welcome Madame." Connor chuckled as they walked over to the game sheets.  
Mat 1:

-Travis~ Clarisse  
-Connor~ Reiley  
-Axela~ Will  
**( .)**  
Connor grimaced. He had fought Reiley before, and had gotten his butt handed to him. He had the bruises to prove it. Axela saw his expression and laughed. "You afraid to get beat by a girl, Stoll?" Connor scoffed. "Again? No way." Axela was laughing so hard, by this point, that she was crying. "Again? You..." She couldn't finish. Connor blushed down to his Adam's apple. "Whatever." He mumbled.

BbSo, by the end of Connor's turn he had received three scratches in his armor, and definitely more than a few bruises. Axela walked up to the mat, pulling her sword out of her holster. Will pulled his out as well. A few minutes into the fight, Axela twisted hers word around his, upwards, and then down, effectively disarming him. She put her sword onto the ground and smiled innocently,"Hand to hand combat?" Will nodded, and got into a defensive position, taking the first jab at her unblocked arm. She grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind him in armlock position, he twisted it back and swung at her face. Axela ducked, jumped back up, and side-kicked him onto the blue mat. Will looked up a at her on his elbows and sighed.  
"Okay, you win." She smirked and pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!" Will rolled his eyes," Whatever. Don't let it go to your head Axel." She looked down at him, extending a hand. "Axel?" Will pulled himself up. "Axel. It's your new nickname." She smirked. "I like it. It shortens my name by one letter." Her eyes got comically wide and she did a sarcastic gasp, slapping her hands on her cheeks. "Wow!" Will started walking away. "You're such a child, Axel."  
"Yes, I'm your child-like-sisterly-figure-who-has-a-ton-of-maturing-to-do." Connor smiled, and watched the two walk off into the distance. It was kind of funny how they bantered. Travis walked up, a mischievous look on his face. "So. You got your as handed to you. Connor blushed. "Shut up!"

* * *

**Lol. Hoped you like. Follow, review, tips, whatever. Love yah! Brownies for those who review. *****_skips off into the sunset..._*******


End file.
